


Torchwood Academy Camp

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Grey is adorable and NOT evil, I have weird story ideas when I'm sick, M/M, No Spoilers, Ratings: PG, School camp, or maybe G, teen!Gwen, teen!Ianto, teen!Jack, teen!Owen, teen!Rhys, teen!Tosh, teen!torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Rhys are all in high school and they are going on school camp together.<br/>On the way there Jack is tired Ianto is bored and together they are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my good friend secretspacecat who introduced me to torchwood you can check out her tumblr at http://secretspacecat.tumblr.com/

BAH, BAH, BAH.

Jack groaned as his alarm went off waking him up two hours earlier than usual so he could to get to school before the bus left for camp.

He was almost back asleep when his little brother Grey bounded into his room yelling

"Jack, Jack, mum says you gotta get up"

Jack groaned again.

* * *

"Jack, over here" Gwen called to Jack from where she was sitting with the others waiting for the bus.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jack grumbled wishing he was still asleep.

"Hey Jack" Ianto stood up walking forward and engulfing his boyfriend in a hug before giving him a quick kiss. Jack smiled, suddenly feeling much better about being awake.

"Okay everyone" Miss Jones yelled "time to get on the bus"

* * *

Jack sat at the back of the bus sandwiched between Ianto and Tosh feeling bored. Ianto was reading one of his text books, Tosh was chatting to Owen about something sciencey and Gwen was flirting with Rhys.

Twenty minutes later Tosh glanced over at Jack and Ianto.

"Owen can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"Cause my phone is out of charge"

"No but what f-ohhhhh"

Jack and Ianto were both fast asleep, Jack's head leaning on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto's head leaning on Jack's head.

"Awww" cooed Gwen taking picture as Owen and Rhys did the same.

* * *

By the time they got to the camp Jack and Ianto were both wide awake and neither of them had any idea why Gwen and Tosh kept giggling and Owen was smirking.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Rhys are all in high school and they are going on school camp together.  
> Owen is hungry, Ianto is scared and Jack makes him feel better

It was dark when the bus arrived at the camp's location. Everyone was exhausted from the eight hour bus trip and Owen was starving.

"Listen up everyone" Miss Jones called "before we have dinner we're going to sort everyone into their activities groups and then Miss Tyler will explain the camp rupes.

"Brilliant" Owen grumbled. 

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of someone crying. He sat up in confusion when he heard Ianto sobbing again.

"Lisa, don't die, Lisa, come back" Ianto cried. Jack realised that Ianto was probably having a nightmare about the car crash his best friend Lisa had died in three years earlier. Jack climbed down the ladder on his bunk as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the others. When he reached Ianto's bed he paused unsure if he should wake him up or not.

"Lisa" Ianto half shouted half sobbed, Jack began to worry he'd disturb the others.

"Ianto, wake up" Jack gently shook his shoulders. Ianto woke up, still crying and shaking. He buried his head in jack's shoulder and continued to cry.

"Don't worry it's just a bad dream" Jack tried to calm him down.

"But it's not 'cause I dreamt she was dead and she is dead" Ianto started to cry again.

Jack hesitated before holding Ianto tight and stroking his hair until he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ianto could barley remember his bad dream but he did remember Jack coming to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back to this tory later but I'm not sure. sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Australian so sorry for any language that doesn't sound Welsh,  
> Also please tell me in the comments if there are any errors I need to fix.


End file.
